poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan gets akumatized into Puppet Master
This is how Ryan gets akumatized into Puppet Master goes in The Puppteer (CTaRaoMToLaCN). [ Ryan F-Freeman: sighs I was sad when Megatron is dead. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Master Ryan. Your Miraculous and Matrix are safe with Ranyx. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I felt sad for Manon. nods and goes to fetch something for Ryan. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Look, partner. Looks like the Prime-Prince is sad and missing a play date. Hawk Moth: I suppose the Prime-prince is ready for my Akuma. [ Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little Akuma. And akumatize the Prime-Prince! [ Ryan F-Freeman: I guess my dolls of those akumatized villains are ok on my table. twirls his toy wand as he wistles a tune then notice an Akuma Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. An Akuma? I know these things. Ranyx can know my training. lands on Ryan's toy wand and a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Hawk Moth: Puppet Master. I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! You do know that I can control Time-Skater and Sunset? Hawk Moth: Yes. When you got those dolls like the Ladyan and Kitty Noir dolls. Ryan F-Freeman: And you think I can win with Puppeteer if you give me her powers? Hawk Moth: Yes. But, you need to do a favour for me and my partner when the time comes. Ryan F-Freeman: Well.... I think I can do it. Set me up, Hawk Moth. lets the akuma consume him and he becomes Puppet Master Puppet Master: Time to have some fun. arrives with two cups of hot chocolete Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Master Ryan. I got some hot choco for you. Huh? I didn't know you look like that. Puppet Master: Sure I am, Matau. I am Puppet Master. Master of all puppets. Wanna play a game? Matau T. Monkey: Thank Primus. Your pendant stays on. Puppet Master: Oh. Thanks for noticing. gives Puppet Master a cup of hot choco and he takes a sip then puts the cup on the table Matau T. Monkey: You like it? I hope you are ok. What does the rest of you look like? Puppet Master: Matau T. Monkey: If you got some powers. I think we can test it on.... up a Sci-Ryamy Weather doll this doll. Matser nods. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan is on a picnic with Sci-Twi and Ranyx Ranyx: Sci-Ryan: I hope Manon calms herself down. I think she got anger problems. Puppet Master: Ok, Sci-Ryamy Weather. [ Come to life! [ Sci-Ryan: Uh oh! Sci-Twi: What's happening? Sci-Ryan: I don't know! Tell Evil Anna I love her! [ Sci-Ryamy Weather: evilly It worked! I know what Puppeteer's powers can do. Ranyx: Sci-Ryamy Weather? You're back? Sci-Ryamy Weather: No, dumb kid! I'm Puppet Master. And I want those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls for Puppeteer. Right NOW!!! Sci-Twi: Puppet Master? Ranyx: Dumb kid? Sci-Twi: Why you want those dolls, Puppet Master? Sci-Ryamy Weather: Because, Marinette said she can have the dolls. Then Manon's mom said "No". So, you better hand them over to me, or you and your Nobody friend will be super, duper, sorry. Ranyx: Ryan? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes